


Moments of decision

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’d been a moment, that summer, between the swapping dance of Order meetings, when Severus had met Lupin’s eyes and seen an opening in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of decision

There’d been a moment, that summer, between the swapping dance of Order meetings, when Severus had met Lupin’s eyes and seen an opening in them.

He had stilled, hesitating, at the entrance.

There were words he could say, with Black dead, to cut loose ends and... what then? What exactly was he hoping for, so long after?

Lupin and his half-tone smile waited on in that old chair.

Then Tonks had walked in and straight toward Lupin and the moment eloped.

He pondered that, walking into the Tower to snatch away Draco’s decisive moment.

Too late, too late.


End file.
